


Decking the Halls

by UndertaIe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: Template gets into the festive mood and bakes different treats and sweets while Pale just sits there and does nothing but attempting to cuddle him.





	Decking the Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unu-nunu-art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Unu-nunu-art).



Pale was standing outside of their homemade house, watching template try to reach the unreachable Heights as a tried to put lights up. Pale show no emotion as template tried hard and attemptive lead to put the lights up. Template would either come with two results, either the light would smack into his face while looking up, or he would just smacked up trip on a cord and fall. He would grown in pain, then go back up the ladder to try and hang lights again.

 

Pale went back inside, to look at the Christmas tree. There is a lot of lights on it, he liked colors. Colors always seem to Fascinate him, whether he was emotionless or not. I guess he could understand why template love Dart so much, because of all the beautiful colors that came along with it. He almost thought about how it was a shame that he had to drain the au's, because they were all special in their unique way.

 

Wild template had hung the lights, he had told him to make some cookies for the both of them. So pale went back into the kitchen and looked at the timer, it still had 2 minutes left, so we walked away from the timer. And he stared down into the stove, they all looked done, but they didn't have that bronze color brown on top of them that really indicated that they actually we're going to be cooked.

 

Template told him not to pull the cookies out the oven until they had that bronze colored Brown on top of them.

 

Tell something there and waited for a couple of minutes, of course until the timer ring. He didn't even bother putting on oven mitts, as he put his hands inside the oven, flinching at the hotness of the tray, but not reacting heavily to it. Picked up the tray and put it back on the stove.

 

Pale then proceeded to shovel the cookies onto a cookie to Ryan sheep, he had accessories out, as him and template we're going to decorate some of the cookies later for themselves. You walked away, after the deed was done putting them back on track, now all they had to do is cool down.

 

Template walk from outside, clearly tired of trying to hang up the lights, and some little lights were still laying on the anti void ground they looked in. He looked exhausted, and he flocked on the couch. Pale knew in a couple of seconds, Template would start complaining about how he was the worst person ever, just because he couldn't get some Christmas lights on a house.

"Pale, I am so exhausted!" There he went, he was starting to ramble. "No matter how hard I try, those lights just won't seem to get on the hook." Pale always knew that Template a little bit of a perfectionist, and he didn't like it when things weren't perfect, or even working at all. So Pale simply sat down over on the couch, and sat next to him, and proceed to listen. "Hugh, I won't be able to get those things on there. It hopeless,"

 

Template was suddenly and rapped by a pair of arms. He was immediately took him back, and he started shaking. He has never really been used to physical contact. And he didn't like it, or particularly care for it too much. A new pair was trying to help them, but otherwise, the touching seemed to be freaking him out a little bit.

 

Pale didn't notice, or care for his freaking out. With how close of a knowledge me about template, he knew that eventually he would settle in, and they would freaking out.  Don't simply just kept his arms wrapped around him come over and proceeded to snuggle closer to him. He didn't have any emotional attachment to him, but he felt that this was a way to calm him down in some sense. Even though he didn' like being touched.

 

Then, he's started to notice that template stopped freaking out, and relaxed. Template didn't mind the touches now, while he still felt like that he was not going to find inside of a small space, and you felt like hr couldn't get out. I knew that Pale would let go at any sense, or at least he hoped he would when the time came.

 

Template enjoy pales presence  as much as pale enjoyed templates presence. They both just stop there and looked at the TV that was playing, as they smuggled into each other. Very cliche was it was near the fire.

 

"Did you ever take the cookies out, Pale?"

"Yeah."


End file.
